accio love
by Bubble-in-a-beat
Summary: someone starts a karaoke night and apparently Ginny and harry want to send a message accio love by ministry of magic and rose trys to send a message to a special some one
1. Chapter 1

Okay. So someone I wont say names (McGonagall ) started a karaoke night. And yes you did hear right a karaoke night. Well here it goes.

"so who is going to start singing tonight" McGonagall said

no reposes

"I will sing" Ginny said standing up in front of the mic

"I'll sing with her" Harry said as Ginny smiled at him. Ron and Hermione just exchanged looks

"okay good now" McGonagall said stepping off the stage

He smiles when she's not looking  
She daydreams when he's not there  
It won't be long 'til they discover  
Ron and Hermione love each other

He looks at her, she looks at him  
And they start to feel the magic within  
While Harry is fighting he-who-must-not-be-named  
They talk of the latest quidditch game

Someday you'll read  
*Maybe in The Daily Prophet*  
'bout Ron and Hermione  
*Behind the Whomping Willow*  
Death Eaters can try to fight  
*But you know that Ron would save her*  
They'd go riding into the night  
*On Ron's new cleansweep*

They'd go riding into the night

He smiles when she's not looking  
She daydreams when he's not there  
It won't be long 'til they discover  
Ron and Hermione love each other

If Hermione knew the Patronus Charm  
The conjured incarnation would be Ron  
Voldermort is sound; he cannot die  
When she's in danger Ron yells Stupify

Stupify-

Someday you'll read  
*Maybe in The Daily Prophet*  
'bout Ron and Hermione  
*Behind the Whomping Willow*  
Death Eaters can try to fight  
*But you know that Ron would save her*  
They'd go riding into the night  
*On Ron's new cleansweep*

They'd go riding into the night

He smiles when she's not looking  
She daydreams when he's not there  
It won't be long 'til they discover  
Ron and Hermione love each other

They'd go riding into the night

They'd go riding into the night

A clap of applause came on and they turned to look at Ron and Hermione and they were just looking at each other. Until Hermione got up and Ron behind her

Hermione walked to the end of the corner until she stopped and turned around

"its true" she said

"I know" he said

"I think they planed it" she said

"I mean-"she said before Ron cut her off with a kiss

"I love you" he told her

"I love you too she said with a smile and kissed him again

"so will you really come to save me" she said with a laugh

He laughed " of course"

They went back to karaoke night hand in hand J


	2. Chapter 2

So this song is begging on your knees by Victoria justice so enjoy (:

* * *

**"Okay. Who wants to start this " McGonagall said. Rose raised her hand.**

**"great" McGonagall said as she got off stage and let rose take over**

"_You had it all_

_The day you told me_

_Told me you want me_

_I had it all_

_But let you fool me_

_Fool me completely_

_I was so stupid_

_To give you all my attention_

_Cause the way you played me_

_Exposed your true intention_

_One day I'll have you begging on your knees for me_

_One day I'll have you crawling like a centipede_

_You mess with me_

_I'll mess with her_

_So I'll make sure you get what you deserve_

_One day you'll be begging on your knees for me_" **she said as she pointed to Scorpius**

"_So watch your back_

_Cause you don't know where or when I could get you_

_I set the trap and when I am done_

_You will know what I have been through_

_Oh, mister player do you feel like a man now" **she went to up to him**_

_"I bet that you are nervous cause this song makes you freak out_

_One day I'll have you begging on your knees for me_

_One day I'll have you crawling like a centipede_

_You mess with me_

_I'll mess with her_

_So I'll make sure you get what you deserve_

_One day you'll be begging on your knees for me_

_I know I'm being bitter_

_But I'm gonna drive you under_

_Cause you just don't, don't_

_Don't deserve a happy ever after_

_Cause of what you did to me_

_After you told me_

_You never felt that way_

_And it's only just a game" **she was now looking at him eye to eye**_

_"You had it all_

_One day I'll have you begging on your knees for me_

_One day I'll have you crawling like a centipede_

_You mess with me_

_I'll mess with her_

_So I'll make sure you get what you deserve_

_One day you'll begging on your knees for me"_

**A clap of audience and rose just smiled and got off stage for the next person but right when she got off stage Scorpius pulled her aside.**

**"what was that" he said**

**"what do you mean" she said**

**"that song you just sang"**

**"what, I cant sing a song and dedicated to someone"**

**"yes but not to me"**

**"why not"**

**"because that song is not me"**

**"I know, but some time you act like it. And I get tired of it. One day you tell me that you care about me the next I see you kissing this random girl that you never told me about, explain that to me because I want to because I…" he cut her off with a kiss.**

**"hey, I told you I cared about you because I really do and I wanted you to know but that day you saw me kissing a 'girl', she kissed me I don't even know her . But the only girl I really liked was a little curly brunette with blue eyes and can sing about people." he said as he put a hand on her chin to lift up her face.**

**"I-I-" she was cut off again by another kiss but this kiss was more than a kiss it was begging on his knees for he**


End file.
